


Sirens Song

by Shirokumacandy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sirens, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokumacandy/pseuds/Shirokumacandy
Summary: Link stumbles across a different kind of monster on his journey under the water but is it safe?
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 55





	Sirens Song

Link watched the steady ripples of the crystal water then led in the large open lake before him, he knew he had to cross it to get to his destination but where would he find a boat in this remote place? The young Hylian walked along the shore, taking long glaces at the calm waters occasionally.  
He thought he saw movement in the distance but chalked it up to just being a shoal of fish and made his way up the shore soon to his luck stumbling across a small wooden shack on the edge of the lake.  
He began to make his way over as the sky darkened and rain began to pour down onto him, he covered himself up best he could to avoid getting soaked and ran to the cabin, swiftly entering it dripping water onto the wooden floor.  
Link fliched when he heard a sudden grough voice from inside somewhere and peeked around to see an older man sat infront of a warm fire.  
"Who are you boy? Did you get caught in the storm out there?" He asked a slight sound of amusement in his voice, Link nodded in response and looked around curiously at the small home, it felt cosy and warm especially from the hot fire that he longed to warm himself over.  
"You look frozen to the bone traveler why don't you come and sit by the fire."  
This made Link grin and he made his way over, showing his gratitude before sitting beside the fireplace and warmed his hands over the warm flames.  
"What brings you all the way out here?" Link explained his journey and that he needed to cross the lake.  
"Well you're in luck my boy I have a small boat you can use but maybe you should wait until the storm subsides..-I wouldn't cross that lake personally."  
This made the hylian look up out of curiousity and he tilted his head wanting to know why.  
"Something stirs in that lake, heard rumours that there's some monster living in the water, kills any who cross the lake. Go safe Link!"  
The old man urged and Link blinked in shock, yet this didn't deter him, he had faced far worse on his previous adventures.  
The young hylian urged that he borrow the boat, he handed over some rupees and nodded in a thankful motion heading the old mans warning and heading out into the storm.  
The rainfall was heavy and all Link could smell was the damp earth, as he approached the small wooden boat he had been permitted to borrow.  
He struggled, placing his hands on the end of the boat and pushed with all his strength until he heard it hit the shallow water, releasing the pressure so he could easily push its entirety into the lake's bank, once it was in the water he pushed off and hopped clumsily inside, getting his boots and trousers soaked in the process; at this he cursed himself though it mattered little as he was going to get wet to the bone from the ongoing storm overhead.  
Link shivered as he took a hold of the sodden oars and began to paddle slowly towards the deeper water, disturbing the restless lake sending ripples for miles.  
After what seemed like hours of rowing Link felt like he had barely made any progress as he was just at the edge where the deeper part of the lake resided.  
He panted breathlessly and places the oars down, doubling over to give himself a short rest, his hands also throbbing with pain, the constant downpour only dampened the young hero's mood.  
Something in the rippling water caught the hylians eye, he turned and saw a red shape in the lake, it was large, it couldn't possibly be a fish.

He watched is slowly swim under the boat, glistening slightly as it moved 'is it an octorok?' Link thought to himself but he knew they most likely would have surfaced by now, he took hold of his oars about to begin paddling once more but curiosity stopped him when he began hearing a soft entrancing sound.  
Link leaned over the side of the boat to find where the magical sound was coming from, it was like soft singing? The hylians eyes widened as he saw the red shape rise from the depths and appear above the surface before him.  
A enchanting, handsome zora male rose out of the water and smirked with a warm inviting smile at link who was staring in awe, the intoxicating music emitting from his lips as he continued to hum instead of sing.  
Was this the so say terrible monster the old man warned him about? Link leaned closer, utterly captivated by this stunning creature; all of his features were gorgous, from his striking eyes down to his magnificent crimson scales.  
The Zora placed his large hands on the side of the boat and leaned up to get a better look at the young hylian, looking him over as his tongue ran over his sharp teeth.  
However Link was too busy admiring the male zora and smiled warmly in return, leaning even closer that the boat began to wobble from lack of balance.  
The Zora continued to humm contently, gently serenading the young man who was completely distracted by his beauty.  
The Zora extended an arm out to link, inviting him to take his hand and grinned happily at him to oblige.  
As the Hylians hand touched the Zora's he felt the creature grip his hand tightly and he soon watched in horror as he was pulled forcefully down causing him to plunge into the bitterly cold water. Link felt the icy lake consume him as he was dragged under the surface, he felt a huge weight crushing down on him as he opened his eyes to see the surface getting further away from his sight until the light was dull.  
He was being dragged down to the bed of the lake by the charming Zora however now he knew that the creatures intentions were not so civil or kind, despite the male being so handsome and charming.  
Link could feel himself loosing conciousness and soon the world before him turned dark and his eyes closed, taking one last desperate breath then he saw himself going into complete darkness.  
In Links unconsciese state he was dragged down deeper into the dark abyss and into a large cavern.

The Hylian was taken to the surface of the cave and was carried into a small chamber containing a bed like construction which he was placed down on. The creature then sat beside him and stared at his different features, sniffing him slightly and waited patiently for him to awake.  
Link felt tired and weak, he wearily opened his eyes and all he could see was a grey jagged ceiling.  
He could barely recall what he was doing previously but a voice interrupted his thoughts and he squeaked.  
"Ah you're awake?" He looked up and saw a tall, handsome creature standing over him, 'that's right, I was fishing..and this thing was singing to me.' He suddenly remembered and backed away from the large male, trembling.  
"mmh don't be too afraid little hylian, if I wanted to kill you I would have drowned you already and eaten you." He grinned playfully, showing both sets of sharp white fangs which didn't exactly reassure the little hero.  
Link swallowed and felt fearful for his life and backed away until he hit the cave wall.  
"You're really peeking my curoisity, whats your name? I am Sidon~" He grinned and Link shook, slowly signing his name with his trembling hands.  
"Oh..-you can't speak?" Sidon answered, watching him with an intense stare which made the Hylian uncomfortable.  
The Zora got onto Links level and slowly approached him which made him shrink up against the wall.  
"Relax Link I said i'm not going to hurt you." But Link felt too threatened to calm down and reached into his belt where his sheath was emtpy, he looked down with a panicked expression.  
"Ah did you loose something?" The zora purred, pointing to Links sword with was led down on the other side of the cave.  
"You were going to try and kill me?" He looked annoyed and shook his head, feeling offended. "After I spared your life?" Sidon sighed and pressed his face close to Links, their noses barely touching.  
Links eyes were wide and he shook his head but he frowned and signed to him.  
"You were the reason I nearly died in the first place!" He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms defiantley.  
His attacker let out a low growl in his throat and narrowed his eyes.  
"I suppose I need to calm you down a little." A wide smirk spread across link's captor and he flinched, awaiting some form of voilence but was greeted with a pleasant humming which made the hero feel dazed and lightheaded.  
It was the same humming that had lured Link into the trecherous water and into Sidons grasp to begin with.  
He tried his best to ignore the sound, even turning away from it but he was overwhelmed as Sidon began to sing, in a deep gentle tone that relaxed the young hylian and put him a trance.  
The Zora stopped his singing when Link changed his expression to a sleepy, happy smile.  
"mmh that's much better! Now we can talk.~" Sidon emitted a loud purr from his throat and lifted links chin with his forefinger so get a better look at him.  
"My my what stunning blue eyes you have my dear~" He chuckled and inspected him curiously.  
Link blinked lazily at him and smiled wider, signing slowly to him.  
"You're so handsome Sidon.." He giggled and Sidon purred louder, enjoying his submissive state.  
"Are you going to behave now little one?" He asked and Link nodded happily.  
"I'm glad." He grinned back at him. 'Hm this trance won't last too long I might have to restrain him.' He sighed and pulled away but was shocked when Link pulled him back, pouting at him.  
"Oh um did you want something?" The Zora asked, tilting his head at Link's sudden change of heart.  
The small Hylian reached up and kissed his snout, then pulled away and went red in the face. Sidon blushed, unsure how to react to this, his singing had never brought this out in someone before.  
"I wanted you to just relax Link alright?" But Link wrapped his arms around Sidons neck and stared up at him with a warm, lustful expression.

Sidon swallowed and frowned 'I didn't want to turn him on!' He whined to himself, realizing the singing had back fired. Link leaned in closer and reached up and kissed Sidon who was surprised by this gesture.

The Zora began to turn a bright shade of scarlet but he leaned into the kiss, enjoying the warm touch of Links soft lips but soon pulled away.  
"Listen Link I don't want this to-Link! What are you doing?!" He gasped as the young Hylian began to remove his clothes.

"Ahh it's too hot.." Link sighned slowly to him and unbuckled his trousers, Sidon turned away and flailed his hands around.  
"L-Link put your clothes back on please!"

He panicked but Link was too entranced to stop as he dropped his trousers to the floor and stepped out of them, smiling contently.  
"Link please I don't want to take advantage of you! And this isn't you its the trance." He felt flustered as Link ran his hands over Sidons broad shoulders and leaned up against him.

Sidon was panicking and kept his hands out wide, not wanting to harm Link in anyway.  
Link's expression suddenly changed and he blinked, staring wide eyed at his captor.  
'Whats going on? Did he seduce me?'

Link thought then looked down and gasped as he saw he was completely naked and leapt off of Sidon, stumbling back into his clothes, he attempted putting on his his trousers but lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
"A-Ah Link I'm so sorry..My siren song seemed to have a um sexual effect on you and you began to undress-Ah but nothing happened!" Link finished getting dressed and glared up at him, raising his hands to angrily sign.

"Just let me out of here! I don't know why you kidnapped me." He huffed but Sidon looked hurt and frowned.  
"I've never had feelings like this for anyone before...Link there's something about you, when I look into your eyes..-My heart feels ready to burst."

His sudden confession despite Links feelings he felt himself calm down and he blinked in surprise. He couldn't deny that the Zora was undenyabley handsome and charming but..it didn't change the fact that he nearly drowned him.

He tried to stay mad but looking at that intoxicating face, he simply couldn't.  
"Well thankyou for not taking advantage of me I-nnh" He doubled over and clenched his stomach, a loud growl emitting from him.  
"Ah you're hungry little Hylian?" Sidon asked and smiled, standing beside him.

"Would you like me to catch some food for you?" Link looked up and raised an eyebrow, thought about it then nodded. This made the Zora grin widely and he raised his arms in an excited manner.  
"Alright! I will catch you the best meal you can get! I won't be long." He charged towards the water, leapt into the air and dove into the deep deapths.

Link was impressed by the display but took the time to look around the lair. He looked back at the water, contemplating escape but..-he knew the Zora meant him no harm and honestly he himself wanted to learn more about him and his species.  
The Hylian looked around Sidons home, noticing various suvinours and ocean like ornaments, such as shells, pearls and what he guessed was sea plants like seaweed or algae. He picked up a large, smooth pearl, it glistened in the light.

Sidon gently rose up to the surface and peeked up to look around for Link, he spotted him with the pearl and smiled, calling out to him.  
"Do you like it?" He asked. This made Link almost drop it as he jumped, but he held it tightly in his hands and turned, nodding then put it back on the shelf.  
"I could collect some for you if you'd like? They come from the oceans far north of the lake." He hopped up onto the dry floor and walked over to him, presenting him with a large salmon. Link had never seen a fish so big before, and his stomach began to growl once more.

"That's a good sign, I cought the biggest I could!" Link watched him, he was almost like a keen puppy, bringing a present to his master, it made him smile and giggle.

"Come we'll prepare and cook it." Sidon muttered and led Link to a further part of the lair. Link didn't even realise that the cave went deeper, he had been to preocupied by the whole odd turn of events.

He was led into a larger room where the walls glistened and there was a small fire in the centre, a simple fire like he would make whilst out on his adventures.  
He felt a nice warm feeling from the roaring flames and sat down beside Sidon who put the fish over the fire, turning it here and there to cook it evenly. The smell filled Links nose and he got excited to eat, he couldn't remember his last meal.

Sidon pulled the fish off the fire and passed it to Link, it was on a large stick and link thanked him with a smile and a nod then began to eat his meal. Sidon took his own fish out and watched him eat with warm content eyes then turned to his own food and violently began to eat it messily.

Link looked up and stared as Sidon ripped the salmon apart like a shark, his sharp teeth tearing into the meat. The Zora looked up and swallowed his mouthful.  
"I apologize if my eating habits make you uncomfortable my pearl, would you like to dine away from me?" Link grinned at his manners and chuckled, he shook his head and waved his hand to insist it was fine.

He also tweaked at the nickname he had given him and he went a little red, enjoying it.  
Once they had both finished their food, Sidon stretched and laid down, staring up at the sparkling ceiling.  
Link merely watched him curously and also looked up, noticing the caves walls were all embedded with small glowing stones; it was a breath taking site.

His gaze travelled back to his captor and it was as if he was looking at him with different eyes, Sidon had no intention of hurting him, he merely was curious and wanted to get to know Link better and Link despite his former feelings wanted to no more about the Zora too.

"Are you tired Link?" Sidon asked calmly which made him jump slightly. He looked over and realized his eyes were beginning to droop and yawned, indicating a yes.

Sidon chuckled and sat up, leaning over ans scooped up the Hylian in his arms. Link blushed brightly at the sudden gesture but allowed it. He was surprised at how easily Sidon could lift him, as though he was merely a bag of air.

The Hylian admired Sidons strength and his legs swung as he was carried into Sidons bed chamber where there were more of the pretty glowing stones; and crystals lined the walls.  
For a cave under water, he had made it susprisingly grand and cosy.

Sidon gently lowered him down onto the large four poster bed and watched him with worried eyes. "Are you comforable like this Link?" He asked politely and Link smiled and nodded.  
"It's very comfortable thankyou." He signed to him. Sidon smiled and went round to the other side and sat on the bed then looked at him and frowned.

"Link are you alright sharing a bed with me? I understand that it's not comforable.." But link sighed and began to sign back to him.  
"I don't suppose you are going to let me go?" Sidon frowned slightly and leaned closer to him.  
"I want to keep you my precious pearl." A loud purr emitted from his throat.  
This oddly didn't scare Link, he felt hypnotized by Sidons charm and his personality, perhaps he was growing feelings for the Zora.  
Link looked away then looked back at Sidon, blushing brightly and leaned closer to him.  
Resting on his chest and snuggled in.

"Link?" Sidon asked, tilting his head and blinked, wide eyed by his sudden affection. Link looked up and signed to him slowly.  
"I think I'm attracted to you Sidon." He looked away as he signed and the Zora stared then smirked widely and pulled him close.  
"Me too~"

He pressed his lips against Links, who in return responded to the kiss by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sidons lips were warm and he could feel how gentle he was being with him, he shuddered when he heard Sidon make a low lustful groan.

When the two of them parted, Sidon gave Link a lustful look, his eyes glazed over with excitement and he made a soft growl, wanting more of the Hylian.  
Link returned his gaze, looking embarassed but he didn't turn away.

Instead he flopped beside him and begged him with his eyes for more. Sidon understood what he wanted and leaned over him, leaning down and taking his tongue, dragging it across Links pale neck, which earned him a soft mewl.

"Do you like this my pearl?" He cooed and Link panted softly, his whole face was flushed and he closed his eyes. Sidon smiled and continued, he began to suck and nip at his skin; ensuring he didn't hurt him too much.

The Zora began to notice the rougher he was the more moans Link was emitting.  
Link whimpered and squirmed underneath him and Sidon took hold of his chin with his forefinger.

"Please look at me Link, you have such a cute face, especially like this." He purred and this convinced Link to open his eyes and look. He definaltey had formed feelings for this man very quickly but he wasn't bothered, he just wanted Sidon to himself.

Once the Zora earned a smile from his prey he tipped links neck further back and began to suck on his soft, pale skin, occasionally nipping with his sharp teeth. Not enough to puncture the skin but enough to earn himself loud moans from the hylian.

Link curled his toes and bit his lip as he enjoyed the pleasure he was recieving and let out a loud cry as Sidon moved down to his collar bone and began to pinch and suck both his nipples. Link could barely contain his excitement anymore and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Sidons large neck.

"Please Sidon, more!" He begged with his eyes which Sidon understood straight away and his tail wagged. "I want you so much." He said in a gruff, deep voice which made Link shudder.

He nodded and Sidon removed Links clothing, spreading his legs.  
"Are you ready my pearl?" He cooed and the Hylian nodded, his eyes filled to the brim with lust. Sidon gently rubbed himself against Links opening teasingly before slowly entering him.

Link let out a loud cry, not realizing how large his partner would be. He arched and moaned, trying to accumulate the large legnth now inside him.  
"You're so tight and you feel so good Link, is this ok?" He asked, stroking a gentle hand down his cheek. Link smiles at him and panted but finally nodded, signalling the Zora to continue.  
Sidon nodded and pushed deeper inside him, groaning loudly, the sounds turning Link on even more.  
The two of them moaned from the intense pleasure and Sidon dug his claws into the bed sheets, beginning to thrust into his lover faster. As he began rubbing against the hylians sweet spot, he began to mewl and moan louder, hearing his pleasured sounds echo through out the cave.

Sidon slammed his hands down next to Links head, and shredded the covers, clenching his teeth and his eyes closed. Link took this oppertunity to watch the Zora, he was enjoying the intense look of pleasure on his face and it made him want to explode.

Link placed a hand on Sidons chest and panted softly, enjoying every thrust with more and more contentment.  
They both panted and Link whimpered with need, he felt himself building up with every thrust and he soon if Sidon kept up this pace he'd cum very soon.  
Sidon himself could feel his own climax arising and everytime he looked at Link he felt it getting stronger.

"L-Link my dear, I-I'm going to..ah soon!" The Zora panted between words and continued to roughly penetrate his partner, Link was groaning, his head laid back with his eyes drooped as he enjoyed the intense pleasure.

He tried to sign that he would too but he was too intoxicated to possibly think.  
Sidon made loud growls and tightened his grip on the bed, calling out Links name before releasing his hot load into him.  
Link cried out, arching his back and his voice hitched as he cried out, climaxing a lot himself.

Link had never experienced such an intense feeling as he continued to cum, getting some over his lovers torso. When he was done, he flopped down, panting heavily, feeling like he'd just come down from the biggest high.  
He felt Sidon collapse beside him, also panting heavily.  
"Ah my precious pearl you are amazing." Sidon purred and and cuddled up to him, cuddling Link into his arms. The Hylian continued to pant and looked up at him with hazy, tired eyes, shakily lifting his hands to sign to him.  
"You are too Sidon..." His hands fell onto his chest from tiredness and and smiled up at his new partner who in return let out a soft yet loud chirp which made Link blush and grin wider.

"Mhh can I keep you Link?" He cooed softly and kissed his cheek, Link nodded to him and kissed Sidon's snoot contently. Sidon grinned widely and booped his snoot against Links.


End file.
